Baby Names
by sweetdevil16
Summary: PostNJO. Jacen and Tenal Ka are returning to the jedi base with some interesting news and unsure of how everyone will react. The title speaks for itself. AU Oneshot.


"Ok I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. No I _can't _do this," Jacen mumbled to himself on board his skiff.

"Yes you can. You have me. And that's a fact."

Jacen looked around to find his lover and the mother of his child standing behind him.

"Tenel Ka, you know my parents well enough to know that they won't be too happy to discover that they are now grandparents," Jacen moaned. He was normally very calm and collected about any obstacle in his way, but the idea of telling his parents that he had fathered a child, not to mention that he was unmarried, frightened him to no end.

"Yes they will be upset. But you must tell them. Our child cannot be kept a secret forever. And I will be with you the whole time."

Jacen had known that this day would come sometime. Ever since he had found out that Tenel Ka had had his baby almost two months ago, he knew that she couldn't be kept hidden for eternity. And now, here they were about to dock outside of the jedi base, where his parents, aunt and uncle, and his sister were all waiting. He had asked them all to come, but didn't say why. _She's right. I can do this. I must do this._ And with that thought he landed the skiff and lowered the main ramp.

Jacen stepped off the ship and was immediately enveloped in a warm hug from his mother.

"Jacen, it's so good to see you. When you told us all to come here, I thought- well, let's just say I'm glad you're safe," said Leia through her embrace. She had seen her son just last week, but the galaxy was a dangerous place and mothers always fear the worst.

"See, I told you there was nothing to worry about. Everything's fine, isn't it son?" Han Solo approached with his usual lopsided grin on his face.

"Um, well, what's your definition of fine?"

It was his sister, Jaina who responded, "Jacen, what have you been up to?" She wasn't accusing, but she was definitely suspicious. Luke and Mara, who were also present just stood back in silence, waiting to see what would happen next. _They definitely know that something is up, _thought Jacen, _Ok now or never._

He cleared his throat and shouted behind him, "I think you should come out now, both of you."

A few seconds of waiting and then Tenel Ka came walking off of the ship, with what appeared to be a bundle in her arms.

Jaina, forgetting her suspicions for a second, was ecstatic to see her old friend again.

"Tenel Ka!" Jaina ran to give her friend a hug, but stopped short suddenly when realized what was under the bundle of blankets. "Oh my God, is that-? Tenel Ka, when did you-? Who's the-?" Jaina couldn't seem to form a complete sentence at the moment so Jacen took over.

"Jaina, we should discuss this inside. Uncle Luke, if you could take us to your quarters perhaps?"

Luke hesitated for just a fraction of a second, "Of course Jacen, follow me."

Luke led them into nicely furnished living quarters. Jacen and Tenel Ka were last to enter. Jaina immediately spun on them.

"Jacen, that's a baby, and I don't know what's going on here, but I'd like an explanation."

Jacen took a deep breath and stole a glance at his mother. Leia was looking at him with one of her diplomatic faces, impossible to read, but no matter. He could easily feel through the force that she was starting to add things up and wasn't very happy with the solution. He didn't want to disappoint her further, but she had to know.

"Alright," he began, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet…, well she doesn't exactly have a name yet, but anyway, I'd like you to meet the daughter of Tenel Ka," he took a big gulp, " and myself."

Leia's reaction was immediate, "Oh Jacen, please don't tell me that you have a child. You're not even married, or is that another secret that you have yet to share with your family?" Leia's disappointment was clear.

Tenel Ka stepped in, "No, we are not married, but it makes no difference. We love each other."

Jaina gave a very inelegant snort, "Are you guys kidding me? This is ridiculous. You're too young to have kids. Jacen you wouldn't know the first thing to do with a daughter."

" Gee thanks sis," The mockery stung, but he was sure once his father opened his mouth Jacen would be receiving a lot worse blows.

"Listen we didn't plan this. It just sort of happened. It was a little over a year ago, when I went to visit Tenel Ka and convinced her to send us the Hapan fleet."

"You powers of persuasion must be excellent little brother," chortled Jaina.

Ignoring her, he continued, "and after it um _happened_ Tenel Ka prolonged the pregnancy, so that no one would know that I was the father. I didn't even find out until she was born a week later, when I went to see Tenel Ka with Ben."

Mara spoke up for the first time, "Hold on, you took _my _son to see your child?"

"I didn't realize why we were going at the time," Jacen tried to explain.

"Even so, you made him lie to everyone to protect your secret."

"No I rubbed his memory so that he-"

"That's even worse!" cried Mara.

Luke stepped in, "Mara, what Jacen did was wrong," Luke looked him straight in the eye, "on both accounts, but he's in enough trouble already. Ben is fine and I don't think that shouting at him will help any."

"But Skywalker-"

"Why don't we leave Han and Leia with their son, and apparently new granddaughter?" He began leading Mara towards the door, but then turned around, "Jaina, why don't you come as well." It wasn't a question.

"Fine," grumbled Jaina, "but it was just getting good."

And with that the three of them left, leaving Leia and Han alone with Jacen and his new family.

Leia crumpled onto the couch. She put her face in her hands and began to cry. Han tried to comfort while giving his son disapproving looks, to shocked to speak.

"Mom, please don't cry. I swear to you that this isn't a bad thing. Tenel Ka and I couldn't be happier. I'm sorry that we weren't married; I know we should have been. But think about, would I really be allowed to marry a Hapan Queen? No one on Hapes would've allowed it."

Han spoke in an angry snarl, "But apparently they do allow you jumping into her bed."

Jacen bowed his head in submission, but Tenel Ka spoke up, "Don't talk to him like that! People on Hapes have realized that I now have a child, but they don't yet know that Jacen is the father. He wanted to tell you before we made a public announcement. And then we will be able to get married. He is the father to the heir to the throne and policy dictates that we be wed. You may not see it, but in truth things have worked out for the best."

"For the best? For the best? How is this for the best? I'm now a grandfather to a bastard child, and all the holonets will soon be buzzing about how my son is now a father to a bastard daughter. Please explain to me how _that_ is for the best?" Han could barely control his anger.

"Dad, I don't care what the holonets say and neither should you. They've spread worse things before and we've pulled through." Jacen was trying to stay calm, but his father's word struck him like a slap on the face.

"Jacen?" his mother's voice spoke softly from between her hands. "Do you love her?"

"Yes, I love Tenel Ka very much."

"I meant your daughter."

Jacen was a bit taken aback. "Yeah, I do, with all my heart. I would die for her."

Leia straightened up and peered at him with a resigned look. "Well, then there's nothing we can do. She's already here, and if you are prepared to take care of her then you have my blessing."

Jacen let out an exhale of breath, "Thanks mom, thank you so much." He gave her a hug which she half-heartedly returned. She was upset, but he could live with that. It was just good to know that she wouldn't turn her back on him. But he now turned to his father.

"Dad I-"

Han cut him off, "Jacen don't speak. I just gotta say this. I can't believe you have a…a…daughter. I didn't expect this to happen, least of all from you. I mean, were you even seeing Tenel Ka before this?" He didn't wait for an answer, "Havin' a kid ain't easy, trust me. But I guess it's too late to warn you now, right?" With a half-hearted chuckle his grin slowly returned.

"So you're, you're alright with this?" Jacen asked tentatively.

"I guess I have to be," Han sighed deeply, "Come 'ere." He gave Jacen a hug and with a slap on the back let go and turned to Tenel Ka.

"So I guess, this makes me your what? Father-in-law?"

"Almost, not quite yet though," said Tenel Ka.

And Jacen added, "But it does make you an old grandpa."

That got a round of laughs from everyone, and Han and Leia went over to Tenel Ka to see their granddaughter.

Leia bent over, examining her little toes and fingers, "She's adorable, so small, and chubby. Jacen, I remember when you were this small, and this one time you-"

Han cut her off, "Alright sweetheart, I don't think Jacen wants to hear that." He then turned to the couple standing side by side, with Jacen holding Tenel Ka lovingly, while she held their child.

"But I do have one more question for you two."

"Yes?" they replied in unison.

"What the hell are you going to name this baby?"

The End


End file.
